


Monster Under The Bed

by mootdiggs



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mootdiggs/pseuds/mootdiggs
Summary: Jin can’t sleep because there is a monster under his bed. Spoiler alert; it’s actually not a monster.





	Monster Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Jinkook fluff; activated.

Kim Seokjin tried to do the impossible; fight his fatigue.

Whenever he felt his eyelids growing heavy, he simply opened them up wide, then followed it up with rapid blinking until the heaviness wore away. He was stuck doing this almost every five minutes, but it was fine with him as long as he wasn't drifting off to sleep. Plus, it served as comedic entertainment for Jungkook who sat on the couch across from him next to Namjoon. The youngest member tried his hardest not to burst out in laughter every time he saw the oldest stretch his copper eyes as far as they could go. He didn't want Jin to know he was watching him, he also didn't want to disturb the older boy next to him, who was quietly reading one of his books.

Once in a while, Seokjin would emit a yawn, his body's very obvious way of letting him know it was tired and begging for rest. Still, this was something he could not accept. Every time he let out a yawn, he ended it with belting out of a few singing notes, which often startled Hoseok and irritated Yoongi. Both of them sitting next to him trying their best to keep their eyes on the ample television screen that sat a few feet away from them, though the oldest hyung made it difficult to do so.

Again, this was also entertaining for Jungkook. He found it hilarious how Hobi managed to get scared every single time Jin sang something. Yoongi simply groaned, using his fingers to aggressively massage his own temples. Between Hoseok almost constantly jumping out of his own skin and Jin practically screaming the perfect musical notes, he couldn't decide who was annoying him more. Jungkook was loving every second of it and Namjoon was finally beginning to notice what was making the boy grin, muffling his giggles in the process.

"Jin," Namjoon chuckled, his brown eyes peeking out from behind the thick non-fiction book that sat between his hands. Jin's eyes met his and Namjoon could see all the sleepiness that floated through them, he looked like a sleepy baby ready for his nap. He had no idea why he was so unwilling to lie down. "You know, if you're tired you could just go to bed instead of trying to stay awake with us."

Jin threw his head back, landing on Yoongi's shoulder as he let out a loud groan. All gazes were now on him, observing as he whined, slightly wiggling in his seat. "I'm not even tired!" He complained, though he continued lying his head on the younger man next to him.

"Yes," Yoongi started, shrugging his shoulder so that Jin's head would fall off, "you are." As planned, Seokjin's head slid off of him and gently hit the armrest of the couch. Yoongi laughed at this, though Hoseok shoved his arm, letting him know he did not approve. Still, Min Yoongi couldn't have cared less.

"Fine," Jin sat up, letting out a huff, he threw his hands up in frustration. Everyone seemed to be begging him to slumber. "I might be a little tired, but it's not like I can go lay down!"

Namjoon set the book down in his lap, marking the page with a fold and closing it shut. He would get back to reading in a minute or two after hearing what was bothering his hyung. "Why can't you?" He asked, curiosity welling up in his vision as well as the others, minus Jungkook; the boy's eyes widening as if he suddenly remembered something.

Seokjin opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by the youngest of the bunch. "Speaking of sleep..." he trailed off, a slight smile working its way onto his lips, "I'm pretty tired myself." He slowly rose from his seat, letting out a forced yawn. Yoongi almost wanted to point out how faux the boy's sudden actions were, but he decided against it, only narrowing his eyes at him to see if he could pinpoint why he had become so suspicious. "Goodnight everyone." He rushed out of the room, not sticking around to hear anyone tell him goodnight or to hear Jin's explanation.

Hoseok watched Jungkook leave, not suspecting a thing, unlike the man that was sitting next to him. He only admired the maknae as he raced off towards the bedrooms. "Okay, Jin," He adjusted himself, folding his legs into a crisscrossed position on the couch. "Please, continue."

Jin nodded, looking at each concerned expression from the remaining people in the room. "I can't go in my room and lay down because..." He sighed to himself, already knowing how ridiculous he was about to sound. He should have warned them about the nonsense that would leave his mouth.

"Spit it out already," Yoongi urged, earning yet another shove from Hobi. "Ow," he whipped his head in Hoseok's direction, rubbing his arm where he had placed his hit, "That one hurt!" However, it was Hobi's turn to not care.

Namjoon ignored the pair across from him, waving them off while keeping his eyes on Jin. "Because?" He furrowed his brows, wanting to get to the bottom of things.

"Because there's a monster under my bed."

A thick silence filled the room, all eyes were on Jin for one second, then the three looked at each other. They stared at one another as if it was a contest, each second they said nothing filled Seokjin with dread. He knew they wouldn't take him seriously, but he didn't know it would take them this long to say something.

An entire minute passed before Yoongi, Namjoon, and, Hoseok found themselves bursting with laughter, not bothering to try and conceal it from their hyung. All the oldest could do was roll his eyes at the three younger ones. "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you guys."

"Okay, okay, seriously." Namjoon and Hoseok calmed down, Yoongi being the only one still laughing. "What are you talking about, Jin?"

Seokjin sighed once again, his head falling back onto the armrests. He knew they only found this funny and there was no sense in saying it again, but he did anyway. "There's a monster under my bed." He repeated, hearing the three laugh harder than before.

"Ha ha ha," Jin rolled his eyes, "of course you find it hilarious because it's not happening to you, but you try sleeping when there's someone growling at you from below and doing who knows what else under there."

They continued laughing, Hoseok suddenly stopping when he could see the serious expression on Jin's face. "Wait, hyung, you're serious?" Yoongi and Namjoon also going quiet after the question as well.

Jin simply nodded his head in response, noticing they were finally beginning to take him seriously. Once again, the trio looked at one another, Yoongi being the one to speak now. "If you're being serious," he began, unsure whether the oldest was being honest or not, "we'll do what most parents do when their children complain about monsters under their bed. We'll go check for you."

"Yoongi, I'm not even a little ki—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hoseok got up from the couch, giving Jin a wide smile before moving closer to pinch his puffed out cheeks. "You're our little baby tonight. If hyung says there's monsters under his bed there's monsters and we'll go get rid of them for you."

There was no time for Seokjin to reject the help he was being offered. Before he knew it, the three were pulling themselves from their seats and going off to the bedrooms. Jin remained on the couch, deciding that while the others were gone he would lie on the couch and drift off to sleep since he finally had the entire thing to himself. Quietly, he wished them good luck. He was mainly thankful that someone besides him would deal with the creature living under his mattress.

"Do you guys seriously believe there's something underneath Jin's bed?" Namjoon asked, walking behind the pair and peeking into the other bedrooms to see if Taehyung and Jimin were okay while they slept. "I don't think he's lying but, Yoongi, you're his roommate, have you heard or seen anything weird in your room?"

"No." he answered, approaching his closed bedroom door. "That's why I'm reluctant to believe him. I would have noticed something."

Following behind Yoongi, Hoseok watched as he twisted the doorknob to the room. "Well, I don't know if that's true, exactly. You know the first thing Yoongi does when he enters any room is go to sleep and he sleeps like a rock."

Namjoon laughed, peering at the two males ahead of him, seeing Yoongi turn to Hobi and playfully push him away. Though Namjoon knew Hoseok was right. Jin's roommate really wouldn't know anything.

When they opened the door, it was completely dark, which immediately frightened Hoseok. "Why is it so dark?" He grasped onto both Namjoon and Yoon’s shirt sleeves.

"Calm down," Yoongi found himself once again pushing Hobi away, suppressing a laugh as he bumped into Joon. "All you have to do is cut the light on."

"Well do it then." Hoseok huffed, pushing Yoongi ahead so he could enter first. He wanted to turn around and throw one more hit to Hobi, but from the look Namjoon was giving him, he knew it wasn't a good idea. Maybe later when their leader wasn't around.

Flipping on the light switch, Yoongi gestured for the two others to enter the room. Hobi had finally let go of them, now standing in the middle of the room, observing the place. "Seems ordinary."

"Seems messy," Joon noted, staring at Yoongi's side of the room.

"Ahem," The shorter male cleared his throat, grimacing at the younger one. "We're supposed to be focused on Jin, Namjoon. Focus." He shooed him away from his side.

"Besides," Hobi chuckled, taking a seat on Seokjin's bed, "You're even messier than that, Joon." He pointed out, causing the dimpled man to blush from embarrassment. Later on, he planned on cleaning his room so he wouldn't have to relive this moment again.

"I thought this was about Jin, remember?" Their leader reminded them. His gaze going straight to Hoseok who seemed fine, comfortably sitting on the bed.

Yoongi rested his hands on his hips, eyes also on Hobi. "No growling, no monster from underneath trying to grab Hope," he shrugged, "as I said, it's nothing."

"Well thank you for putting the image of a monster trying to grab me in my head." Hoseok said, quickly getting on his feet, glancing down at the bed. Yoongi laughed, Namjoon moving closer to giggle along with him.

"Hobi," Joon placed his hand on Hoseok's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly, "there's nothing to be afraid of. There's no—" The silence that had previously lived in the room disappeared, the trio not even being able to finish their conversation when the sound of a loud growl interrupted them.

"What the fu—" Hoseok grabbed onto Yoongi, only for Yoongi to hastily push him away, throwing him onto the ground and running straight out of the room. On his tail, Namjoon followed behind hurriedly with a yelp. Neither of them waiting for Hobi, who was left to defend himself on his own.

Hoseok laid on the floor for just a few seconds before rolling over so he could swiftly get onto his feet. It was right when he was about to let out a scream that he heard the sound of a familiar snicker. With furrowed eyebrows, he took a long gaze under the dim bed, his mouth slightly opening in surprise. "Jungkook? What the hell?"

"Surprise!" The maknae cheered, carefully crawling from underneath the bed while laughing hysterically. He didn't even notice Hoseok still lying on the floor, suffering from what might have been a heart attack.

"You scared us!" Hoseok scolded, gently pushing Jungkook as he crawled next to him and sat down. "You're the one that's been scaring Jin?" He turned to the maknae, silently wondering how in the world had Yoongi not realized the youngest member hanging around under his roommate's bed day.

Jungkook nodded, his grin gradually fading away the more he thought about how tired Seokjin seemed. He had really ruined his sleep schedule. As innocent as he thought he was being, he might have actually been doing more harm than good. "Do you think he'll be mad once he knows?"

"I don't know, Jin is pretty unpredictable." Hobi sighed, getting up on his feet and helping Jungkook do the same. Jungkook let out his own sigh, letting Hoseok lead him out the room and back into the living room.

When they got there, an exhausted looking Seokjin was sitting up, staring up at Namjoon and Yoongi's terrified faces as they explained what happened and how they had to move out immediately. Their panic briefly ceased when they saw Hobi and Jungkook walking in. "Oh thank god," Yoongi let out a breath of relief, approaching Hoseok. "I thought you might have died."

"You both just left me there!" Hobi pointed out, frowning at the two other members of rap line. Though honestly the rapper wasn't quite sure if he would go back for another member either.

While the rappers bantered, Jin's droopy eyes glanced over at Jungkook, meeting his anxious gaze. "I thought you were going to bed. Why are you still up?" The question made the others go quiet, waiting for an answer.

Jungkook didn't really want to beat around the bush. He figured he had wasted enough of the oldest hyung's time, though he couldn't deny the nerves building up inside. "Hyung, the monster under your bed... it's me."

"YOU?!" Both Yoongi and Namjoon exclaimed in unison, eyes bulging while looking at the maknae. Apart of Namjoon was relieved since there wasn't an actual creature in their home. Not that he believed it anyway, how silly would that be? Pfft. Yoongi on the other hand, groaned dropping down onto his previous seat on one of the sofas and going back to rubbing his temples. Just about everyone in the house was so irritating. He didn't know how he managed to survive.

"To be honest," Jin began, letting a yawn slip out from him, "I always suspected it was you, since I would always wake up with you magically lying in bed next to me the day after." He chuckled, shaking his head, eyelids growing even heavier than before. When he shifted his gaze back to Jungkook, he could see the nerves in his expression.

"Are you mad?" The youngest fidgeted with his fingers, waiting for a response. Hoseok was right before, Seokjin was unpredictable when it came to stuff like this.

There was a pause, Jin going over his thoughts in his head. Honestly, he kind of did know Jungkook was behind it all and he wasn't exactly upset, however, he did want to leave him in a bit of expense. Almost like payback for what he had done to him the last few nights.

"I'm not mad—" That's all Jin could say before Jungkook rushed over to him and tackled him so that he was lying down on the soft couch once again. The two of them erupting in laughter because of this.

"Okay now scoot over," The maknae playfully ordered, grinning when Jin rolled his eyes and hesitantly did as he was told. He moved over on the couch even though there wasn't much space for both of them to lay there. "If you're sleeping here tonight, so am I."

Seokjin didn't argue, he didn't say anything, actually. He only beamed softly, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position for the two of them. Hoseok and Namjoon watching the pair contently, except Yoongi who remained on the opposite couch with his arms crossed. "So we're just going to forget the fact that JK nearly scared us to death?"

"Yes." Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jungkook answered in unison, ignoring the older male's frustrations. He huffed, getting up from the couch, uncrossing his arms and looking at Jin and Jungkook cuddling on the couch. The youngest was off the hook this time.

"I'm going to bed," Yoongi said, Joon quietly following behind him as he walked to the bedrooms while rubbing his exhausted brown eyes. Hobi, who was also sleepy, took one last long stare at his two brothers on the sofa cuddling, before shutting the lights off and disappearing down the hall.

"Goodnight you two."


End file.
